


Night Out

by Gamergirl2170



Series: Past & Future [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Returning to Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170
Summary: We've been back six months. God, it's been agony. But, looking like we're not done yet. Part of the Past & Future series, but is NOT canon.





	Night Out

 

Home. I never thought I’d be back again. Sitting on the foot of my bed, dressed in my old tunic and leather breeches, I stare at the coin in the palm of my hand, sighing as I clench my hand shut, pressing it against my chest as I blink away tears. “Sissy?” I look over as my door opens, and Katie slips inside, dressed in her own old leathers, her face softens as she climbs into the bed, settling into the place beside me as she rests her head on my shoulder. “I know you miss him.”

 

“Oh, Katie, I miss them all.” I answer, pulling her into a hug as she wraps her arms around me, resting her head against my chest.

 

“I can’t help. Cole was always better than me at these sort of things.” At the name of her best friend, her face crumples, and she turns to bury her face in my chest, shoulders quaking as she cries quietly.

 

“I’m sorry, Katie.” I murmur, rubbing her back as the door opens once more, and Declan slips inside, he takes in Katie and I’s appearance, before his shuts the door, and slides down to the floor.

 

“So, it’s not just me.” He says, causing me to shake my head. “It’s not fair.”

 

“I know.” I answer, suddenly he perks up, and pulls something out of the pocket of his sweater.

 

“Here!” He shoves the poster at Katie and I. “There’s a fair in town, why don’t you two get dressed, and we’ll go. We’ll try to get our minds off this.” He says, standing as Katie and I look at the flyer, I notice that Declan slips out of the room, and Katie bounds up, slipping out as well as I look at the coin in my hand, a smile spreads across my lips as I press a kiss to the cool metal. Standing up, I place the flyer on the bed, slipping off my leathers to clamber into my jeans, a black tank top, and shrugging on a jean half jacket. Lacing up my combat boots, I reach for my bedroom door handle, only to pause, looking back at my daggers sitting on my bedside table, and grab them, tucking them into my boots in their sheathes, before opening my bedroom door as Declan and Katie do the same, I spot the knife in Katie’s boot, and the knife in Declan’s pocket, causing me to smile as I shake my head.

 

“Think we’re a bit paranoid?” I attempt to joke as I throw some of my hair up, and we start towards the front door, avoiding the rest of our family glued to the tv. Slipping outside, the door clicks shut behind us as I flip the coin in my hand, walking down the road beside my two siblings. It doesn’t take long to get to the brightly lit fairgrounds, the smells of funnel cake and corn dogs hover in the air, the three of us sticking close together as we go on a ride or two, before Katie wants to play a few games. Declan disappears to use the restroom, leaving Katie and I to sit on a bench, Katie unwraps a blowpop, sticking it in her mouth as I unwrap a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out to light it.

 

“You do know, those things will kill you.” Katie inquires, causing me to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Like this mark on my hand won’t?” I state, flashing the glowing green mark on my hand.

 

“Why do you think it didn’t disappear?” Katie asks, causing me to sigh, and shrug, puffing on the cigarette, suddenly she tugs me around her as I look up, and my eyes widen as a flash blinds me, and Declan smirks at me from behind the camera in his hand.

 

“I thought you were going to the restroom?”

 

“I was. I stopped on the way back, and won this from a booth.”

 

“Lucky!” Katie cries as she and I stand.

 

“Let’s go, the fireworks are starting soon.” Declan says to change the subject, and the three of us make our way up to the hill, a forest surrounding the fairground as we pause to sit at the top alone, Katie lays her head in my lap, and Declan wraps his arm around my shoulder, the three of us watching at Fireworks climb the sky, exploding in burst of bright color. It’s when a bright green one bursts across the sky that I wince, my mark flaring as I grab my hand, agony ripping from my throat, and just when it dies down, the sky rips open above us. The three of us have enough time to exchange looks, before everything bursts bright green, and the falling sensation takes over, my back slams into something causing my eyes to snap open. Something heavy falls on top of me, causing me to realize that it’s Declan, Katie follows shortly after, the three of us groaning as we each sit up, looking around as three familiar figures surround us.

 

“Kaleigh?” His voice startles me, my eyes landing on Cullen, who looks no worse for wear, save for the bags under his eyes.

 

“Are we…” I find myself inquiring before I press my palms to my eyes, rubbing as tears come back, and when my hands fall once more, the scenery hasn’t changed, causing me to let out a shuddering breath. “C-Cullen?” I ask, he reaches out, a gentle hand lands on my cheek, and his eyes widen as soon as he realizes that it’s really me. He reaches out, snatching me off the war table to wrap me in a hug, my fist clenches in his tunic as tears fill my eyes, and behind me I can hear Declan and Katie talking with Josephine and Leliana.

 

“How are you here?”

 

“I don’t know.” I wince as my voice cracks, my arms winding around his shoulders as I bury my face in his tunic, my heart hammering in my chest as I step back, he smiles down at me. Cupping my cheek in his warm calloused hand, he slowly brings his face to my own, and he barely brushes his lips against my own when Declan clears his throat, reminding us that we have an audience, and we jump apart. My eyes narrow at my twin, who gives a careless shrug.

 

“How long have we been gone?” Declan asks.

 

“Only three months.” Leliana answers.

 

“It’s been six for us.” I look up at Cullen, my hand resting on his cheek, brushing the bags under his eyes, causing him to give a sheepish chuckle, rubbing his neck.

 

“How are you back?” Josephine’s voice pulls my attention, and I look over at her.

 

“We don’t know, we were outside when my mark started fluctuating, and it was painful, then the sky opened, and here we are.” I explain carefully.

 

“You still have the mark?” Cullen asks, worriedly grabbing my hand, and looking at it, causing me to smile.

 

“It’s possible that our combined agony, the pain of being gone, bound with the mark, and brought us back.” I state.

 

“But, wouldn’t have done that sooner?” Declan asks, causing me to frown, looking down at the mark.

 

“What does it matter?” Katie asks.

 

“She’s right.” I state, straightening my shoulders. “What’s important is that we’re back.” I look over at Cullen. “And this time, we promise that we’re here to stay.”


End file.
